Competitive game toys diverge toward two diverse classes, game boards with chance-related play determinants (e.g., dice, spinners) and complex structurally modeled simulations, such as car or horse races and most recently animated video games. A gap exists for game toys with which players may exercise an important physical skill to determine plays in simulated sports and/or game points otherwise. One such skill is hand-eye coordination; another is reaction rate. My competitive game toy is designed to improve such physical skills, while leaving considerable scope for mental prowess in playing a simulated sport or other game of skill.